The End of Innocence
by ZoroTheBlue
Summary: Naruto is unsure, Kakashi is lustful, and Iruka is confused. The three combined causes mass chaos throughout the village. OC, Kaka/Naru, Kaka/Iru, Naru/Iru, etc. Rated for later chapters.
1. Late Night Talk

Note: I haven't written a story in a while, so don't expect the first to chapters to be all that great

Note: I haven't written a story in a while, so don't expect the first to chapters to be all that great. This story isn't like, sex or anything until…the end maybe? Im not sure, but it does have smut and fluff and some lemony goodness, I promise.

Note #2: DO NOT MAKE ME YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR, PUT ME ON STORY ALERT, etc, UNTIL YOU REVIEW. THANK YOU.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

P.S. The characters aren't their same ages…and some things have been switched around.

000

Naruto's POV

I winced, opening my eyes. Everything around me was blurry…but things usually are when you first wake up. I felt a breeze against my face, and immediately knew I was outside. The bench that I had been sleeping on had hurt my back, so when I tried to move I felt sharp a tightening. Looking over to my right, I noticed my best friend, Kiba Inuzuka, sleeping on a bench as well. That's right. We had been going all across the village, hanging out with people and getting wasted. Life was good for us Patrol's.

"Kiba…wake up man, I need to get home. Iruka's gonna kick my ass if I'm out past curfew," I said, trying to shake the brunette awake. He stirred, but remained in his slumber. I smirked. Leaving him here would be ok. Some lucky villager might even get the chance to have fun with him while he was sleeping. He was dead to the world when he slept. I chuckled at the thought, and walked home.

Life at home is good…or at least it used to be. My parents died when I was 7…I'm now 15. Before they died, they took in two other kids who had lost their parents. Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake. And after they died, Iruka, being 20, and Kakashi, 17, became my guardians.

Iruka is tough and hard, and doesn't like to show his feelings much. He's a lot harder than my dad…and sometimes I wonder if he even loves me. He works a lot around the village to get more money to support Kakashi and I. Kakashi was the opposite. His fun and outgoing attitude made you want to hang around him all the time. Kakashi gets me, and I can confide in him.

Reaching my house, I noticed the light was on near the back balcony window. I gulped, and opened the door. Immediately, Iruka stood in front of me, and Kakashi sat on the couch behind him.

"Where have you been Naruto?" Iruka boomed, crossing his arms over his chest. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Iruka beat him there. "Did you at least stay at someone's house?" Naruto shook his head.

"What were you thinking? Oh, I'll just waltz around the village at night and see what happens!" Iruka yelled, throwing his arms up.

"Iruka lay off him. If I remember correctly, you were the exact same way before Mom and Dad died." Kakashi said, sitting up on the sofa. Iruka spun around to say something, but didn't. Kakashi could do that to Iruka. Just get him to shut up. I loved that about him.

"Naruto, lets get to bed, you have a mission tomorrow," Kakashi said, turning off the TV and standing up to stretch.

"Don't do it again Naruto…" Iruka muttered, walking to his bedroom while turning off some lights. I frowned. Maybe I was right…Iruka didn't love me. And if that's the case, I didn't have to love him either. Only Kakashi. But, of course, I was kidding myself. I needed Iruka. We all did.

Kakashi's POV

I stepped into me and Naruto's bedroom. A small bed in one corner, a desk in another. Naruto sat on our bed, beginning to get ready for the night. We both stripped down to our briefs, and hopped onto the soft mattress. With our backs to each other, I knew Naruto was still awake.

"Kakashi…" He whispered, sounding miserable.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you think Iruka loves me?"

I sighed. This would come up eventually. I turned around, and wrapped an arm around Naruto, my chest against his back. I lifted my lips up to his ear, and spoke.

"Don't think about it too much. He just says those things because he is actually worried about you," I assured him, squeezing him tight.

"Yeah right…he probably thinks I'm trouble,"

"Hahaha, that's cause' you are. But he just doesn't want to see you get hurt…I mean, after losing his real parents, and then his adoptive parents, I can understand…" I said, closing my eyes. My situation was the same, but I wasn't the oldest one in the family. I didn't have to worry about supporting anyone.

"Do you think…do you think the three of us are going to be together like this forever?" He asked, shaking a little in my arms. I turned him on his back to see that he was crying. My whole face went into a soft expression, and I brought a hand up to wipe the tears away.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just…I don't want to lose anyone else. I don't want to lose anyone I love anymore," He cried, sobbing harder. I wrapped both arms around him, and held him to my chest. I rested my nose in his blonde hair.

"Naruto, Iruka and I are never going to leave you. You'll never be alone…" A tear formed in my eye, because I doubted this. I didn't want to leave my brothers either. I heard footsteps outside the door, but they stopped when Naruto started to speak again.

"What if Iruka doesn't want me around?" Naruto asked, his tears starting to lessen.

"It's okay Naruto. Iruka loves you. He would never want you to leave." I reassured him, stroking his hair. Naruto soon fell asleep in my arms, and I decided not to let go. He liked it better this way. Sleep washed over me, and I closed my eyes, the last image being Naruto's blonde hair.

000

Just wanted to say a few things. First, they're not lovers, just brothers. With a strong bond. For now ) and second, once again, do not make me your favorite author, story, etc, until you review! Thank you!


	2. Worries and Erections

Note: Second chapter is here ) And once again, DO NOT PUT ME ON STORY ALERT OR MAKE ME YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR UNLESS YOU REVIEW

Note: Second chapter is here ) And once again, DO NOT PUT ME ON STORY ALERT OR MAKE ME YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR UNLESS YOU REVIEW, PLEASE! I WILL STOP UPDATING IF YOU KEEP ON PUTTING ME ON ALERT WITHOUT REVIEWING! Thanks.

News: I'm going to start a D. Gray Man Yaoi fic (LavixAllen) soon so there's something to look forward to. Maybe…hahaha.

000

Iruka's POV

Waking up was a drag, as usual. Knowing that Naruto would be working all day on a mission while Kakashi and I kicked back and relaxed hurt more than it would a regular person. He's just a kid. Making him work all day while his guardian does nothing seems cruel. But I have more important things to focus on. Like why he hates me!

After taking a shower and throwing on some clothes, I walked out into the kitchen, finding no one awake yet. As usual. The eggs I made were Naruto's favorite. Surely that will make him like me more, right? Kakashi walked in, still in his briefs. Naruto trailed along behind him. As we sat and ate breakfast, I worked up the courage to ignite a conversation with Naruto.

"So Naruto…are you excited for the mission today?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to force him into talking. Naruto didn't answer as he stuffed his face with more eggs. He was totally oblivious to the fact that I seemed very nervous, but Kakashi definitely noticed.

"Naruto, how about you go get ready. You haven't even changed yet," Kakashi said, pointing out how Naruto was still in his sleeping clothes as well. Naruto nodded, cleaned up his dish, and left the kitchen. Kakashi scooted next to me. "Why so tense, bro?" He asked.

"Naruto hates me…" I stated. It wasn't a question. It was a fact. And Kakashi knew it.

"That's not it, he just doesn't appreciate how you pester him all the time" Yeah right, and I don't appreciate the fact that I still have my brothers. Please.

"Don't try to cover it up, I know he thinks of himself as a nuisance to me"

"Yeah well you kind of make it seem that way…"

"Kakashi!"

"All right, fine. Maybe he does. That's just his teenage mind speaking." Kakashi said, holding up his hands in defense. I know Kakashi was just trying to prevent another problem, but this time it wasn't working. Maybe Naruto doesn't deserve to have a strict older brother like me. I was right. Naruto hates me. As usual.

Kakashi's POV

Why did this conversation sound familiar? Oh that's right, because I had it with Naruto just last night. We never had problems like this when Mom and Dad were still alive. Why couldn't we just go back to the way it was before our parents died. Iruka still didn't answer me.

"I know what it is, we just love each other so much more we can't help but burst out with overflowing protection," I said, chuckling. I wish that were true. My love for Naruto was a little more than brotherly. But I guess that need would never be fulfilled. Iruka would kill me if I even tried to touch Naruto that way. Good thing he lets me hold him all night, otherwise I would be crying myself to sleep too. Iruka shook his head, and left the kitchen. I saw Naruto emerge from the hallway to our bedroom, and head for the door as soon as Iruka and I were done talking.

"Naruto, you're leaving already," I asked. Naruto turned, and nodded. I wanted so badly to go over there, and take him into my arms. To hold him and never let go. Kissing away all of the pain Iruka caused him…

"Ni-san?" Naruto whispered. His voice was so close; I could almost feel his breath on my head. I jerked up, almost hitting him in the face as he stood over me. "Kakashi Ni-san, are you okay?" He asked once again.

"Y-yeah, get going or you'll be late for the mission briefing. Good luck." I replied, rubbing the back of my head. Naruto didn't walk out the door yet. He looked down at his feet. It looked like he was going to burst out into tears. I stood up, and grabbed his shoulders, panicking.

"Thank you for talking to me last night Ni-san" Naruto said, burying his head in my chest. It wasn't necessarily shock that washed over me. More like relief. So I did get a hug before he left. Excellent.

"Anytime Naruto. You know I'll always be here for you," I said to him, rubbing his back and giving him a kiss on the head. Realizing I was in nothing but my underwear, I let go of him, feeling the heat build up in my groin from being pushed against him. He gave me one more hug before running out the door. I sat and sighed in frustration, looking down at the tent that formed in my briefs. But while I fret over the fact that I got an erection from hugging my younger brother, I smiled in relief as well. If Naruto was ok with hugging me in my underwear, maybe I could make it go further to, I don't know, the nude?

I quickly pushed that thought to the side, realizing the pervert in me was coming back. Oh well. I guess it's time to use this ability to my advantage with Naruto. He's a teenager, and they have hormones. Meaning if I'm as perverted and seductive as I used to be around him, he'll get so horny that all hell will break lose. All right then Konoha; Plan Pervert starts now.

!!

I hope this chapter wasn't too short. I didn't really have much time to finish it, because I'm planning for the rest of this story, and the beginning of my D. Gray-Man Yaoi fic. Anyways, please review. Thanks!


	3. First Affection, Mystery Man

Note: Here you go, anyone that's been looking forward to it

Note: Here you go, anyone that's been looking forward to it. It's strange because during the school year it's almost easier to write. That's only if I'm in the Yaoi zone though . Enjoy!

!!

Naruto's POV

"Yo, Naruto! Where'd you go last night?" Kiba yelled, running up behind me as I headed to the mission briefing.

"To save my ass, that's where," I replied, looking over at my friend. Kiba was limping, and rubbing his behind. Poor guy must have gotten some unknown action last night. I felt a pang of jealousy for a short time, but waved it off.

"Bastard! Isn't my virginity more important than your curfew!?" He yelled. I scoffed. Kiba flushed when villagers walking by stared at him. He sighed in frustration as we continued into the mission building.

"Kiba…you were a virgin?" I whispered to him as we walked up to the long table. A tall, mysterious man with glasses and a large coat sat at the mission desk.

"Hey Shino, we're here for the Tea Country mission?" Kiba asked, ignoring my question. Shino did not say anything, and handed him a stack of papers. I looked at Shino, who at the moment had bugs coming from his coat collar. Pulling Kiba away before he could start a conversation, we walked out of the building and sat on a bench (Kiba winced as he sat, fidgeting to find a comfortable position). I asked my question again. He nodded.

"But, isn't the Inuzuka clan like…well…" I couldn't find the words.

"What, you thought we were just a bunch of horny dogs?" Kiba demanded. Hesitating, I nodded. He grinned. "Well your were right. But my mom is real serious about that kind of stuff. She wanted my first time to be with this girl in the clan who's about the same age. Everyone knows that she's not a virgin though, so why bother? It's kind of lucky that the mystery person came around last night…" He said, smiling. I narrowed my eyes.

"You say you don't remember who it was…?" I asked, suspecting something. Kiba looked away, and shook his head. He was looking off into space, smiling in a very dumb way. "Fine then, I'll just have to assume it was Shino," I said, standing up and smiling.

Kiba yelled, and the next thing I knew he was tackling me to the ground.

"You wish," He said. We wrestled in front of the mission building, our limbs entwining. I was finally able to push him flat on his back as I lay on top of him. We both smiled, but our expressions faded as we looked into each other's eyes. Literally feeling the heat emanating from him (especially in his groin are), I leaned down so we were just an inch apart.

I had never really thought about Kiba that way before, but for some reason when I realized he had had sex with someone else, I felt angry. Kiba had been my best friend for a long time. We were close, and we had done some stuff together that we might not be proud of. None of it was intimate though. And none of it had gone as far as Kiba went last night. This was Kiba. He would never go for me.

But this moment, this perfect moment, I realized that when I was with Kiba, all the worries of Iruka's hatred washed away. Kiba was the pill that I took when I worried. Kiba was my drug. I wouldn't use him as a drug though. I would love him as someone who cared. Gazing into those beautiful eyes, I noticed lust…as well as passion. Everything around us stopped. Nothing mattered anymore. And just as I was about to close the distance between us-

"Naruto, we're laying in the middle of the street," Kiba blurted out. I snapped my head up and looked around. We were indeed, still in front of the mission building. I got up as people passed by. Helping Kiba up, we began heading towards the village gate. Kiba and I didn't look, speak, or touch the whole way to the Tea Country. I started worrying that I had gone too far. I was right. Kiba would never go for me.

Iruka's POV

I left the kitchen, and encountered Naruto in the hallway. He walked right next to the wall, as far away from me as possible. I was about to say something when he leaped past me, into the next room. Sighing, I gave up on cheering him up, and walked into my room. I shut the door behind myself, and lay on my bed. What was I going to do with myself all day? My eyes ran up and down my body. Thinking of some productive activity I hadn't done in a while, my eyes stopped on my crotch. Images flashed in my head. Images of an old flame. Images of Itachi.

My penis sprang to life in my tight underwear as I thought of Itachi. His beautiful body. Those eyes that looked into mine as he pounded into me. Without thinking, I stuck my hand in my pants, rubbing my erection up and down. Then I remembered how easy I came.

"Ugh, Itachi!" I moaned. Blushing as soon as I came down from my high, I slapped my hand over my mouth. That was too loud. What if Kakashi had heard? Even worse, what if Naruto heard? I sighed as I climbed all the way onto my bed, getting under the covers, my pants wet. This was definitely not how I wanted to start my day.

Naruto's POV

"Thank you so much for all your help today! Our estimated time of 2 days of work was shortened to just a few hours thanks to you two. Please, join my wife and I for dinner. My whole family is thankful for you hard work of sculpting the monument," The tall, fat man cried with joy. Kiba and I had spent the whole day sculpting a statue of the man's wife, of whom we were currently meeting as he dragged us into his large mansion. She looked worse than the statue.

"Thank you! You don't know how much this means to us! Please, sit down and eat," She said. Kiba was about to sit and eat, but I quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him up. It was rude to refuse a meal, but Kiba and I couldn't avoid talking any longer.

"I'm so sorry, but we have to fill out the mission application. Thank you for the offer, and we'll be outside" I said quickly, heading for the door. My eyes drooped. It was a lie. I was hungry and tired. But Kiba and I needed to talk.

"Oh please, at least stay the night! We have over 15 rooms to choose from!" The wife cried. Kiba wouldn't let me get away with this.

"Yes, that would be great! Thank you," He said as we exited the building. I dragged him over to a large rock not far from the house, and sat down.

"Kiba, what's wrong? You suddenly don't want to talk? So we almost kissed, big deal!" I said. I felt like he was uncomfortable now. Maybe it was just me.

"It is a big deal Naruto. We almost kissed in the middle of Konoha, for all to see!" Kiba yelled back. He crossed his arms, letting out a big huff.

"So what, you're saying you didn't feel anything? It was just another kiss? I'm not that important to you?" I asked. He turned to me, a shocked look on his face. He scooted closer, and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Naruto, of course not! I…care about you a lot. Maybe more than a best friend should. It's just…" He said, trailing off as he looked away. I took his hands off my shoulders, and rubbed circles on them as I rested them on my lap.

"Its just what?" I pleaded, wanting to know what the problem was.

"Nothing…" He said. I frowned. Fine then.

"If it's nothing, then kiss me." I said. He snapped his head up. I grabbed the back of his head, and leaned in. "Kiss me Kiba"

"Naruto…" Kiba said. He leaned forward, and our lips crushed together. I moaned into the kiss as he immediately stuck his tongue into my mouth. We fought for dominance as our tongues danced together in the dark cavern. His hands were cupping my cheeks as mine ran over his chest. We broke the kiss as he zipped down my sweater, trailing his lips to my Adam's apple. I lifted my neck up, gazing into the sky. It felt so good. Finally, Kiba and I were going to be one. I would have my drug. My Kiba.

I froze as I spotted something in the sky. It had two wings and a letter attached to its back. The Konoha symbol was tattooed on its stomach. Shit. It was a shinobi using the transformation technique. The new policy of the missions, since so many people were slacking off, was that someone would secretly follow the shinobi and make sure they completed their task. The eagle landed near us as I pulled away, getting up and straightening my clothes.

"What the fuck!" Kiba shouted. I pointed to the bird on the ground. Kiba growled. A puff of smoke later, and Asuma Sarutobi stood in front of us. Asuma was Kakashi's best friend, and the same age as him. He was a good guy, always stopping by the house to help out with any problems. His old man had been a good friend with mom and dad. He chuckled when I blushed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Kakashi or Iruka…unless you want me to?" Asuma said. Kiba stood up next to me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, interrupting something like this?" Kiba roared. I wondered what he was so mad about, but then I spotted the tent in his pants. Asuma did as well.

"Oh, don't mind me, I just came to watch" Asuma said, sitting on the ground and sticking his hand into his own pants. My blush grew redder. Kiba stopped growling though. The tent in his pants seemed to get bigger at the idea. I looked over at him.

"Kiba, you can't be serious right? I mean, he's my brothers best friend," I said. Kiba looked to me, and shook his head.

"No, it was just that he stuck his hands in his pants that all." Kiba admitted. Asuma let out a chortle.

"Haha! So now I'm turning you on? First there was Itachi, then Naruto, then me, huh?" The older man asked. My heart stopped for a second. Itachi? Anger boiled inside of me at that name. Kiba looked frightened at the fact that Asuma had said Itachi's name. Kiba and I looked at each other.

"He was the one you were with last night? Kiba…how could you? He broke Iruka's heart. You know how I feel about him…" I said. My knees felt weak. Asuma caught me when I started to fall.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't know that…well…" Asuma started.

"No, you shouldn't be apologizing Asuma" I whispered, looking up at Kiba. He looked ashamed. The next thing I knew, Kiba was gone.

"Do you want me to go find him?" Asuma asked. I shook my head. I knew what I wanted to do right now.

"Asuma…take me to Kakashi. Please?" I asked. I looked up into his eyes. He looked down, and a frown came upon his face.

"Now may not be the best time for you to go see him. Kakashi is kind of…busy. Well, more like out of control," Asuma replied. My face scrunched in confusion. Kakashi was too busy to see me? His own brother. When I had that sad look on my face though, Asuma reconsidered and stood up. He carried me through the trees as we made our way back to Konoha.

Kakashi's POV

"Someone, could you spare some underwear?" I asked, the cold biting at my body. I stood in the middle of Konoha, butt naked. Not many people were around, and I felt like shit. Girls passing by just stared at my cock, but other than that, no one seemed to pay attention. Damn it. Plan Pervert was a failure.

!!

Consider that last POV a preview of the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
